


bailo al son de tu vivir

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: Música para tu corazón.





	bailo al son de tu vivir

**bailo al son de tu vivir \- a gravepainters fanmix**

_Música para tu corazón._

1\. **Sin documentos** \- Julieta Venegas

_Porque sí, porque sí_  
_Porque en esta vida_  
_No quiero pasar un día entero_  
_Sin ti_  
_Porque sí, porque sí_  
_Porque mientras espero, por ti me muero_  
_Y no quiero seguir así_

2\. **No me importa que llueva** \- Efecto Pasillo

_Escucho los latidos de tu corazón_  
_Son pasos que se acercan más y más a mí_  
_El mundo gira como un vals_  
_Y bailo al son de tu vivir_

3\. **Me faltas tú** \- Thalía

_Tengo sembrada dentro del alma_  
_La rosa de tu amor_  
_Tengo clavada como una espada_  
_La espina de tu adiós_  
_Tú fuiste aliento cuando sediento_  
_Me diste tu pasión_  
_Tú has sido fuego cuando el invierno_  
_Llegó a mi corazón_

4\. **Para tu amor** \- Juanes

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo_  
_Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser_  
_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro_  
_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

5\. **Contigo en la distancia** \- Christina Aguilera

_No hay bella melodia_  
_En que no surjas tú_  
_Ni yo quiero escucharla_  
_Si no la escuchas tú_  
_Es que te has convertido_  
_En parte de mi alma_  
_Ya nada me consuela_  
_Si no estas tú también_

6\. **Como yo te amo** \- Raphael

_Yo te amo con la fuerza de los mares_  
_Yo te amo con el impetu del viento_  
_Yo te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo_  
_Yo te amo con mi alma y con mi carne_

7\. **Es de verdad** \- Belinda

_Mirame sin miedo sin censura_  
_Hablame que quiero oir tu voz_  
_Eres el paisaje mas bonito_  
_Que me a regalado Dios_

8\. **Enamorado de ti para siempre** \- Aleks Syntek

_Quiero vivir, enamorado de ti para siempre_  
_Déjame ser tu compañero de aquí hasta el final_

9\. **Dulce compañia** \- Julieta Venegas

_Nada que venga de afuera_  
_Me puede hacer más feliz_  
_Solo sentir tu mirada tranquila sobre mi_  
_Me siento florecer_  
_Eres dulce compañía y mi alma tiene sed_  
_Me siento resucitada cuando tú me ves_

10\. **Bendita tu luz** \- Maná feat. Juan Luis Guerra

_Gloria divina, diste suerte de buen tino_  
_Y de encontrarte justo ahí en medio del camino_  
_Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora_  
_Llevarte mi soledad, y coincidir en mi destino_

**Author's Note:**

> [Art credit](http://love-voodoo.tumblr.com/post/100380443227/just-a-little-doodle)
> 
> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/2Oq4qlqUjju5zmbAw3h1z3?si=HcLRsIDETkOmuYmmWyWKHg)


End file.
